children of the night
by Kyoya The King1
Summary: a new vampire rises and she is cute?
1. Chapter 1

Child of the night

Charter 1

Normal pov

"Master let me go!" Seras scream echoed though out the manor as she pulled away from her crazy master Alucard, he only smirked as she struggled tried in get off of his lap "come on police girl I am only using one hand" he says holding her by her shirt. She glare slightly at his smudge face as he holds her "you know I can't master please" he just smirked "no". She sighs at the doorbell rings and Walter walks to slow yet quickly for his age. "Who could be here at his hour" sera acted herself as Alucard frowns in grabs her tighter "it has nothing to do with us" his smirk returning making her struggle more yelling "let me go!"

Walter pov

I walked to the door ignoring the two _"it's like I leave with children instead of vampires"_ he thinks to his self as he answers the door only to see a small child sitting there. For a moment I was shunned to see a child at this hour till she smiled "hello Walter!" I remembered who the girl was and I smiled in bowed to her "well hello Miss Alexandria" her face lights up "you remember me good is sir Integra here?" she says her smile growing. I shake my head "sorry the lady Hellsing is sleep at the at the moment may I ask why you are here?" she shakes her head "later maybe" she says walking deeper in the house "in I remember telling you is Alex silly butler" She says with a slight pout making Walter chuckle "fine miss Alex"

Normal pov

The girl walked into the living area with a smile "Aww does Al have a girl friend?" she says getting there an attention and stern look from Walter making her look away shyly. Alucard just smiled "vampires don't have girlfriends they have mates and she is not mine" he says pointing at Seras making her blush "it's not like would want to be!" she said looking back at the girl.

Seras pov

I stared at the girl shunned at her beauty, the girl had short blond hair that was curled at every ends and glowing blood red eyes "this child she must be a vampire" I said without thinking as master sit up letting go of me "very good police girl she is a vampire this is Alexandria woods and she has a good 100 years on you police girl" he says smiling. I stared more _"no way!"_

_a/n please review _


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the night

Ch.2

I stared at the girl shunned at her beauty, the girl had short blond hair that was curled at every ends and glowing blood red eyes "this child she must be a vampire" I said without thinking as master sit up letting go of me "very good police girl she is a vampire this is Alexandria woods and she has a good 100 years on you police girl" he says smiling. I stared more "no way!"

Normal pov

"That's right" Alex says smiling "I am older then you big boobs" she points at Seras making the girl blush and Alucard smirks looking at Seras "she does have a point" Seras jumps hiding her chest from him "stop that master!" Walter gives Alex another look making Alex look away again "we will have no more of that young lady" he says like a father to his misbehaving daughter. She just sighs "yes Walter I am sorry" he smiles at the child in pets her head "very well good girl" he yawns slightly "I am going back to bed good night" he says walking off to his bed room. As Alex runs and jumps on Alucard's lap like a child to her father. "Al can I see in your room I forgot my coffin" she says with a small smile as he pets her curls "no that pleasure will be giving to sera" says pointing to Seras.

Seras pov

Master pointed at me in I began to blush not understand what his reasoning was, ""what is it master?" he smirks "police girl you will be sharing your room and coffin with Alexandria for now. Do you understand me?" He said more as a statement not a question as he pushed the girl to me in disappeared with in the wall like the sinful immortal he was (not like I am one to talk). The girl just looked up at me with bewilder eyes like any child "what now big boobs" she says loud her crimson eyes turning a glowing green making her look like a human child her eyes now a glowing green. I could only looks at her with a smile "don't call me that Alexandria!" she frowned at me "its Alex" I smile looking at the girls face "that's what I said Alexandria" I smile as she clutch her fist and I walk to the stairs of the basement in started to walk she stops at the door way "Tis Alex ye dummy!" she yells at the stairs began to shake making me fall "what..The...hell" I said low -to myself as master voice comes in my head _"__**I would stay on her good side police girl she may looks and talk like a child but she has the power of at fully recognized" **_he laughed lightly at the end as his voice disappeared and the girl walked down the stair in looked at me with a smile **_"_**oh are you alright" the Scottish accent almost gone once again

Alucard pov

I smiled as I heard the trouble the police girl was going thought with the child I "they should get along fine" I said to myself, knowing that it was probably a lie "I mean they do have the same level of elegant" I smirk in to my glass as I drink my blood wine "are at least the little church brat could drive my girl to drink blood like a good little vampire" I take a sip _"this is going to be fun"_

**_a/n reveiw_**


	3. Chapter 3

Children of the night

own nothing

Ch.3

I smiled as I heard the trouble the police girl was going thought with the child I "they should get along

fine" I said to myself, knowing that it was probably a lie "I mean they do have the same level of elegant"

I smirk in to my glass as I drink my blood wine "are at least the little church brat could drive my girl to

drink blood like a good little vampire" I take a sip "this is going to be fun"

Alex pov

I woke up I could till the sun had just set I slowly crawled out the coffin so I don't wake boobzilla "Damn

old lady I wanted to sleep with Alucard" I mumbled low to myself as I yawned looking at the room it was

boring no toys not even a TV nothing like my other home. Stretched my arms up as I walked to the door

looking around more "I wonder where he sleeps" I ran through the basement halls till I got to some

more stair "bingo." I said running down the stairs to his room the door was closed so I just pushed it

open slightly to see if he was up. Alucard was sitting in his chair as he always did, I swear it had to be a

long time since I seen him last in his still the same drinking that nasty blood. I ran in tripping over Seras

shirt Seras have giving me as a night gown "damn it that hurt!" I yelled getting up in walking over as he

took a sip of his funny blood "such language Walter would be angry if he heard you" he said chuckling

low. I puffed my face as I sit on his lap mad "shut up! I Ain't scaried o' him!" I yelled up at him. He just

smirked "Walter just walked in." I jump back hugging him making him laugh. I glare up "that's just mean

Alucard!"

Seras pov

I wake up confused the girl was gone "maybe it was a dream?" I say low as I stretch out my coffin

looking around more. "Maybe she gone to play?" I said in between yawning stretch my belly as I walk

out of my room it had to be night by now. I get to the stairs of masters' room "she may be in there." I

looked down to the dark Dungeon and quickly turned as I heard master laugh "vampire or not nobody

other than master would like it down there!" I almost yell to myself as I walk up the stairs from the

basement "Walter may know."

Walter pov

I was in the kitchen preparing the blood packs for my more night time masters so I may retire to sleep

early when Ms. Victoria walked it to the room her night gown still on "Walter have you seen the girl?" I

shake my head no and go on to my business. "do you know where she maybe?" I look up for a second

still doing my work "she maybe with Alucard she seems to see him as a father of some sorted god know

how but I would check there first." She nods in runs off to the basement again what a advice girl if I was

a few years younger I would court her.

a/n review


End file.
